gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Issi
The Weeny Issi is a two-door soft-top convertible in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The design of this car is German in nature and is significantly inspired by the styling of the 2001-2007 Mini Cooper Convertible. Its headlamps, however, resemble those of a Porsche 911 (996). The front fascia resembles that of the Fiat 500, albeit with a different grille design. The tailights are adopted from the Mini Clubman, but also strongly resemble those of a Smart Fortwo, a car known for its tiny size. The front hood may or may not have a stripe. The front fog lamps are also daytime running lamps. The doors are impossible to break off without explosives. The Weeny Issi is one of the smallest civilian cars with a narrow body, compact wheelbase, short length, and low height, making it very agile and able to fit through tiny spaces. Performance The Issi is powered by a small 4-cylinder engine, boosted by a supercharger (made apparent by the sound of a supercharged whine), similarly to the 2005 Mini Cooper S on which this quirky supermini is based. Though the engine isn't exactly the mightiest of powerhouses (the car is defeated by any form of upwards gradient), the lightweight results in a rather nippy, chuckable little car that will corner superbly (if occasionally, oversteering around low-speed corners) and delivers a European hot hatch grade performance. Such handling characteristics that come with a short-wheelbased FF hatchback are complimented by rather potent brakes, and when performance driving this can make even an exotic coupé feel like a bus in comparison. Its downside, however, are spin-outs due to the Issi's somewhat sensitive steering, especially at high speeds, as well as its weak resistance against high-speed collisions, often resulting its wheels to bend and greatly affecting its handling. The handling and it's top speed is the most superior in its class beating the Panto and Blista. The acceleration is dominated by it's competitor, the Panto. Gallery WeenyIssi1-Front-GTAV.png|Top down (Rear quarter view). WeenyIssi2-Front-GTAV.png|Top up (Rear quarter view). WeenyIssiTracey-Front-GTAV.png|Tracey's yellow Issi. (Rear quarter view). Locations GTA V *Can be bought for $18,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. *Parked in front of Michael's House in Rockford Hills when Tracey is at home. *Parked on a ramp in the Los Santos International Airport carpark (not driveable). *Sometimes parked or found in traffic near Del Perro Beach. *Can be found on the parking lot of the 3 Alta Street Tower and the Banner Hotel & Spa in Pillbox Hill. *Driven by hipsters in Mirror Park. Notable owners * Tracey De Santa owns a yellow Issi that is parked in front of her house in Rockford Hills when she is present. The player can take the car and customize it, and it will stay the way it was customized forever. * The Hipsters are seen driving these cars in rampage five of Trevor's rampages, similarly as a signature gang/faction car. Trivia * The car's name is a take on the original Mini's designer, Sir Alec Issigonis. * The gauge cluster is from a 2000 Honda Civic Type-R . * The Issi fits through the front door of Michael's mansion. You can drive it through the door and wreak havoc inside. * Issi also means daddy in Estonian, probably a reference to Michael, since he is the only protagonist shown to have two children, Jimmy and Tracey. * Both Weeny and Issi are similar words meaning small ("teeny weeny" and "itsy bitsy") * A red Issi sits atop each of the two 'Prepare for Take Off' billboard unique stunt jump ramps located on either side of the Sightings Bar & Restaurant at Los Santos International Airport (LSX). However, these cars cannot be entered or damaged. * If you steal Tracey's Issi as Franklin or Trevor, Michael will text the player saying to put the car back. This will also happen if you drive any Issi into his driveway, though he will still say it is Tracey's. * The default radio station of the Issi is: **''GTA V: Non Stop Pop FM. *The GTA Liberty City Stories convertible variant of the Manana shares is oral design to the Issi from GTA V. *When the engine was start up, the fog lamp on the front bumper will light up as a non-seen Daytime Running Lights (DRL). *Even though it's description in Southernsanandreassuperautos.com says the radio only plays pop hits, any radio station can be played. *In the handling.cfg file, the internal name for the Issi is the ";winky''". *The Issi was originally the smallest car in GTA V and GTA Online, until being surpassed by the Benefactor Panto. *After Complications, if the Protagonist hangs around Tracey's Issi for long enough as Michael, Jimmy will approach the car and ask "I have insurance on Tracy's car, right?" before getting in it and driving away. *As with all of the De Santa's cars (IE Michael's Tailgater, Amanda De Santa's Sentinel, and Tracey's Issi), any modifications made at Los Santos Customs such as engine upgrades or resprays will be saved even if the vehicle is destroyed, and if abandoned/desroyed, the car will always respawn at Michael's House with no damage sustained. See also * Myni, GTA London 1969 and GTA London 1961 equivalent. * Brit, GTA Advance equivalent. * Manana, Liberty City Stories equivalent. * Cadrona and Club, San Andreas equivalent. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Small cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Weeny Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Vehicles in GTA Online